Hooked
by Oliviaaaaa
Summary: Captain Hook comes to Ferryport Landing to address some unfinished "business" with Puck. Soon enough, Sabrina discovers Puck's mysterious past with Hook, Peter Pan, and the Lost Boys. Puckabrina fluff included. Rated T for just in case things get a little crazy.
1. Chapter 1

**New story; woot woot! Thanks to everyone who liked and critiqued my now-completed fanfic, _Puckabrina Forever?_ It was really fun to write, and now I'm back with something new! Oh, and thanks so much to my reviewers, especially Curlscat and Ice Queen! (They reviewed the most and gave me good feedback)**

**Now, here are how things are gonna go down.**

**First, I'll start writing this story, then start writing _Sabrina's Story_, which is what I've decided to call the winner of the poll (how Sabrina ends up with Bradley), and then, I'll pick up the sequel to _Puckabrina Forever?_ which I've decided to call _The Second Coming_. Sound good?**

**So, without further ado, I give you _Hooked_: Chapter 1!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm book series, nor any of its characters and events.**

****Note: This takes place after the last book, but beofre the epilogues, so it's kind've AUish, since Puck is not traveling the world with Jake. But everything else is the same. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Ages:

Sabrina-17

Puck-4,017

Daphne-14, almost 15

Red-Several hundred years old, but looks Daphne's age

Basil-8

* * *

*Puck's POV*

I woke up with a start in the middle of the night, in a cold sweat. As I lay on the trampoline in my enchanted room, I reflected on the nightmare I just had experienced.

Stupid, reoccuring, haunting nightmares came to me almost every night since I overheard gossip from Malobarb and Buzzflower, Briar's fairy godmothers, that Captain Hook was coming to town.

My dreams featured me, running away from the Jolly Roger on the shores of Neverland, starring Captain Hook, Peter Pan, and the Lost Boys catching up to me quickly.

The rumor had been circling around town for a few months now, and every night, I woke up at irregular times, in a panic.

I tried to sit up, but the combination of being on a trampoline and being too fatigued to push my self up kept me down.

Sighing, I rolled over on to my side, and tried to fall asleep.

When that failed, I finally launched myself out of the trampoline, fluttering weakly towards the lone door which led to the rest of the Grimm house, amidst the tropical-looking trees, next to the lagoon.

Once I got there, though, something was wrong. Very wrong.

Although it was nighttime in my room, the starry sky and the full moon alluminated A note taped to my door. It read:

_MEET ME AT THE PIER AT THE HUDSON RIVER, TOMORROW AT MIDNIGHT._

Nothing else. No indication of who it was from, or-wait. There's something in the corner.

Leaning in to further examine the old-looking piece of parchment that was attached to my door, I noticed a crudely-drawn hook in the bottom right corner.

He's here.

* * *

~The next day~

*Sabrina's POV*

I walked past Puck's room to go downstairs for breakfast, wondering what's gotten into him lately. He hasn't been acting the same as usual. In fact, he's been the total opposite of his normal self.

Lately, I haven't gotten any pranks played on me (which I won't complain about), and no insults (which I won't complain about either). Puck's barely spoken to anyone for the last month. I hardly even see him anymore. He just stays in his room all day, ordering his minions to bring him food from the kitchen, and only coming out to use the bathroom.

And that, I will complain about, because believe it or not, I actually care about Puck...like a brother, or close friend, of course...I think...and he's become a recluse!

Alright, alright; I won't deny my feelings for Puck. But I'm 100% positive that he thinks of me as nothing more as an annoying, headstrong girl who happens to live with him.

Plus, Puck's pretty popular at Charming High, and always has a flurry of girls, following him like lost puppies, and blushing at every word he says and every thing he does.

All of them are certainly better-looking then me. I'm really nothing special to look at. Daphne insists that I'm gorgeous, but I'm pretty sure that's just cause I let her brush my hair, which she loves.

Right before I started walking down the stairs, I made a last-minute decision, turned around, and knocked on Puck's door. I need to see if he's alright.

"Go away," Puck's voice grumbled through the door. "Unless you have food. Or, if you're Grimm, you still owe me seven million bucks after I saved you from that Jabberwocky back in sixth grade."

"Puck, it's me," I said softly, worried about him. "Why have you been in your room so much lately? We haven't talked in a week!" Something was seriously wrong.

"Nothing's wrong."

"Yes there is, Puck!" I exclaimed.

"No there's not!"

"Uh, there obviously is!"

"I said to go away! Nothing is wrong!" His voice grew louder and more angry by the second.

"Stop lying, Stinkpot!"

"Dog-breath!" Uh-oh. What have I started?

"Fairy-boy!"

"Barf-brain!" Ouch.

"Fart-monster!"

"Drama queen!"

"Peter Pan wannabe!"

There was no response from Puck.

"Uh, Puck?" I knew that being associated with the flying boy from Neverland ticked Puck off, but there had never been a time when he did not have an insult to hurl back at me. Except for now. "Puck?" I asked again, when he didn't answer.

"Leave me alone," he said coldy. I heard his footsteps stomp away from the door, deeper into the forest that was his room.

What's up with him? And he called _me_ a drama queen. Whatever it was, I was determined to find out.

"Helllloooooo? Puck?!" I called once again, wanting an explanation. Even though me and Puck fought a lot, and I didn't really make an effort to "cheer him up" a lot, being alone in a room for several weeks cannot be healthy at all.

Finally, the door opened, revealing a very frustrated and tired-looking Puck. He also smelled worse than usual, considering that Granny usually made him take a shower every other day, but now he took none.

Glaring at me, Puck stormed past without another word. Before I could protest, the fairy stomped down the stares, whipped the front door open in anger, and flew out of the house. It all happened so quick, I barely knew what was going on.

I'm getting pretty fed up with Puck's grumpiness, now...I tried being nice, even! But NOOOOoooo, he just yelled at me to go away! ...welll...I called him Stinkpot...but still! He's used to that! And hhe shouldn't have his feelings hurt by a name I've called him for years! Especially when he pranks me all the time!

But he doesn't even prank me anymore. He's shut himself off from the rest of the world, for some reason, and I intend to know why.


	2. Chapter 2

**Guess what? It's my FanFiction birthday! That's right, folks! I joined on August 30, 2013. I just noticed randomly when I was updating my profile and stuff. What better way to celebrate than to upload another chapter of my new story, _Hooked_?! I hope you guys like it! Please review! It's the only thing that keeps me going...besides my love for Sisters Grimm, of course...but still! I feel like this fandom is dying! Anyways, here's chapter 2.**

*Puck's POV*

One of my worst nightmares has just become true. Hook coming to town is the second worst possible thing that ever could've happen to me.

I'm waiting for the right time to tell about the first.

Hoping for the rumor that I overheard about Hook to stay a rumor has done me nothing, and now, I am pacing back and forth in the woods, with my pixies buzzing around me, staring at the note in my hand.

Why was it in my room? How did it _get_ in my room?! And, most importantly, why would Captain Hook want to meet up with me, after all these years? Three hundred, to be exact.

Yes, I counted. Every year away from him has been a blessing. And now I will have to face him again. This was not gonna be pretty.

Why would he sacrifice his freedom to come to Ferryport Landing to talk to me? The whole thing is crazy.

I thought about how the note was left in my room. He already knows where I live, and how to break in undetected by my chimps...and the Grimms. If I don't show up to the pier tomorrow, he'll come back to the house, and take his wrath out on the Grimms. On Sabrina.

Then and there, I made up my mind to go talk to Hook at midnight.

I began to practice with my sword, which I had long since upgraded to one of iron. I didn't know what was coming next.

My melodramatic mood filled the air as I crept down the sidewalk, making me feel like a character in an action movie.

Soon enough, the pier came into view, and I flew towards it.

But, when I got there, I didn't see anyone.

"Hook!" I called out, surprised at the fear that was very obviously in my voice. Was I really that afraid of an old, washed-up, one-handed pirate?!

...yes.

No one answered. The only sound was that of the creaking boards of the dock...see what I mean? Melodramatic. Shakespeare is rubbing off on me. Then something interrupted my thoughts-see, there I go again! Melodramatic!

"Hello, Robin."

I whirled around, to see none other than Captain Hook himself. I guess I looked surprised, because Hook spoke again, with a taunting tone in his voice.

"Taken aback, laddie? You wouldn't have come here if you didn't believe that I would be here, now would you?"

Knee-high black leather boots. Ratty tan pants. Collared stained shirt. Overcoat stolen from a member of England's royal guard. And of course, the same old, gold-trimmed hat, still complete with a giant purple feather. I took Hook in with my eyes, realizing that he hadn't changed a bit. He probably never would. I did notice that his mustache and goatee were gone, though

"You shaved, Hook," I snarled, trying to regain my composure. "Was the "greasy, hairy sailor" look not working for you? Shame." My composure-regaining plan failed.

"Ah," Hook replied, chuckling as he adjusted his hat over his short, black ponytail at the back of his head. "I see you still like to tease. You're over 4000 years old, Robin, yet you still act like a child."

"Enough games, Hook. We both know that you didn't come here to catch up," I said bitterly, hoping to come across as serious.

"Now, now, Robin," the captain said, in a mock sad voice. "I thought you'd be happy to see me, after all these years!"

"Why did you come to Ferryport Landing? What do you want from me?" I growled. What could be so important that he would willingly come to our little town for?

"I want you back on the team."

I should've known this was coming. Of course he wanted me back. I was his second best, right after...Pan.

"There was a reason that I ran away, Hook. I didn't want to be a part of it. I never did."

"We need you, Robin. You're an asset to our...purpose."

"Yeah? Well I don't care!" I yelled, my face getting hot. My hand automatically went to my sword at my hip, my fingers resting at the hilt. "If you needed me so badly, why'd you let me leave, huh? Why did you let me leave Neverland?!"

"And keep you there against your will?" He fake gasped, placing his hand over his heart.

And he said that_ I'm _the one who's acting childish.

"You think I don't know your ways, Captain? Or did that crocodile take your brain, along with your hand? I know that if you truly wanted me to stay and continue to do your bidding, you would have had the Lost Boys after me."

"Alright, alright," Hook sighed, throwing his hands...er...hand and hook...into the air in frustration. "I didn't need you then. You were compromising the missions with your sense of right and wrong. But now I do need you. Something very big, and very bad is after me. I need your help."

"And why should I help you?" I questioned, infuriated at his nerve. "What can you give me in return?"

Surprisingly, Captain Hook only laughed. And then, he produced a tiny, silver bell from his coat pocket. It was familiar. He rang the bell once, twice, and then three times.

Almost immediately, a golden orb materialized next to him, and flew in spiraled circles around him, leaving a floating trail of something shiny.

Tinkerbell.

"Tink!" I gasped. The little ball of light jingled in response.

"You thought you were the only one here who can control fairies by using a musical instrument? How else do you think I got that note into your bedroom?"

"Tink!" I gasped once again. "I thought we were friends! You betrayed me!"

The fairy jingled sadly (if there was such a thing as jingling sadly, that's what it would sound like).

"She works for me, now." Hook said cruelly, as he lit a cigar.

"You mean, she's your own personal slave."

"Call it what you wish," the pirate said nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders. "Consider it, Robin."

And with that, Captain hook rose up off the ground, and flew away, using the pixie dust that the fairy had just sprayed him with.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, kiddies. Here's chapter 3, but can I ask for a favor? If you read this chapter, please review. Just give me feedback so I can be a better writer for every chapter. Also, sorry for the long wait! I have school to attend to, ya know?! Thank you! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sisters Grimm, sadly.**

* * *

*Sabrina's POV*

After Puck stormed away, I immediately went into his room, to look for clues as to why he was acting strange. Well, stranger than he usually acted. I can't truthfully say that he ever acted normal. At first, when I began to notice that I liked Puck, I tried to force the idea out of my brain, because he's an Everafter.

We all know what happened to my dad when _he_ fell in love with an Everafter.

But soon, I came to realize that it didn't matter that Puck was a fairy, that I was being bigoted towards a whole group of people, distrusting them because of the mistakes of few.

Puck's not normal, and that's how I like him.

That's why I have to figure out whatever is wrong with him, and restore him to his usual, Puck-like self.

Stepping into his room, I quickly noticed that nothing significant had changed since I had last been in here a few months ago.

The waterfall was still splashing into the blue lagoon, the kangaroo still hopped around aimlessly in the boxing ring, searching for an opponent, and of course, the infamous trampoline surrounded by trees, where me and Puck (and Daphne) spent a night together when I was handcuffed to the fairy.

I sighed, taking it all in for a moment, and then went straight to work, investigating Puck's sudden mood change.

Picking up dirty clothes, swords, and chimpanzee-army artillery like sling shots and glop grenades, I left no rock unturned when searching for anything which may help me find answers.

Finally, I struck some gold when I found a crumpled piece of...parchment(?)...under the trampoline. It looked really old, made out of thick, creamy paper, with tattered edges.

Taking a big breath and plopping myself down on the trampoline with a "squeak" of the the springs, I carefully opened the paper, revealing a note.

Someone wanted to meet him at the pier at midnight tonight. Well, technically, it would be tomorrow, but still.

Someone who only left a poorly-drawn sketch of a hook in the corner of the paper as the only sign of identification.

Rembering something about famous Everafter villain's insignias, I dashed downstairs and quickly found the book labeled "Evil-Doers and Their Signatures."

Why we had this book, I do not know, but it certainly came of use when I found a picture of a hook, identical to the one on the note that I found in Puck's room, after a few moments of flipping the pages, scanning for something to help.

I read the the caption underneath the picture.

"_CAPTAIN HOOK_"

Aw crap.

* * *

*Puck's POV*

Watching Hook fly away, I was in awe. But then I realized that I had wings, and flew after him, soon catching up.

"Who is this person after you?" I asked him, now flying next to him in the night sky. It was pitch black outside, with heavy rainclouds blocking the stars and moon from view. The only light came from Tink, and the streetlights far below us as we drifted over the town.

"It's not a person, it's a thing," Hook replied matter-of-factly. It's not like I was gonna actually come back. I was just curious. I knew that he had plenty of enemies, even more than me, but never in the last few centuries had he contacted me, asking for protection.

"So, like a monster?" Another thing about Hook was the same. He was never very elaborate when answering questions. He still isn't.

"More like an army," Hook stated calmly. I tried to mask my surprise with boredom. But really, I was impressed. A whole army after him? Now that's a real accomplishment.

"What army? Everafter or human?"

"Human."

"What?! How'd you get yourself mixed up with humans? How would me being with you help, seeing as I can't use my magic in front of them?!"

"I _want_ them to find out about us Everafters. Don't you see, Robin? We can take over the world, the Lost Boys and I, but we need you with us." Okay, I did not expect that. He sounds like the Scarlet Hand or something.

"What humans saw you? And why would you need me back? I won't help you."

"Well...not humans yet. But they will. And when they do, I'll need your assistance. See, laddie, you're a special boy. Very special indeed. You have great power in those wings of yours." Whatever that means. Power in my wings? What the heck is he talking about? I knew he was a sociopath, but not absolutely crazy? The Lot Boys had, what, 30 members? Where would he get more recruits from? He would have to kidnap more people! No one goes to Neverland willingly. I was the only one to escape. And even then, I'm pretty sure Hook let me leave. I thought I was sneaking away, but he has eyes and ears everywhere. He didn't need me then, so why would he need me now?

"And...why exactly do you want to rule over humans? You've already got a whole island under your control...which I barely managed to escape."

"I let you go, Robin."

"Whatever." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tink, slowly floating away from Hook, towards me. I discreetly opened my hand behind my back, and when I felt a light tickle in my palm, I gently closed my fist around the fairy. She won't have to be Hook's slave anymore.

I couldn't have been more on time, because as soon as I had Tink in my grasp (literally), the crazy pirate whirled around, flailing his hook around wildly while I ducked out of the way.

"WHERE'S THE DAMN FAIRY?!" he shouted, suddenly turning to me, eyes pointed like daggers. "You got 'er don't ya, laddie?" Hook asked accusingly, pacing his sharp prosthetic directly on my throat.

"No," I said, trying to swallow in fear of my Adam's apple being pierced. "She probably flew off while you weren't looking."

"Blast! Well, think about my offer."

"No."

"And by think about, I mean take a day to turn things over in that vast abyss of that brain of yours, and come back to me tomorrow same place, same time, to say yes, or I'll take the one you love most."

I didn't even have a chance to react, because the next thing I knew, I was wacked over the head with the silver hook, and I plummeted to the ground.


	4. Heh heh

**Hey y'all! Sorry about the humongous break from updating! School is so stressful! (I know, you're like "Tell me something I don't know!")**

**Anyways, sorry again, but this isn't a chapter. But I wanted to let you guys know that I'll be working on a chapter tonight. Also, let me know if you want me to update "The Grimm Men" and "Alternate Universes Collide" as well!**

**FYI, after I finish at least two of my 3 in-progress stories, I'll start another one! (Synopsis's are in my bio)**

**Thanks for the reviews! Let me know what to add/change! Oh, and to the person wondering about the fluff...IT'S COMING SOON! SO ECITED TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER!"**

**OKAY, BYE! 3**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm a terrible person. I know. I know. Sorry. Please, forgive me. I hardly update anymore. School has got me down in the dumps. It's sooooo boring. But thankfully, writing this story is not, so here's Chapter 4! Again, so sorry for the wait! Enjoy! **

**P.S., If I don't get at least 1 review on this chapter, I won't update, so if you wanna see more of this story, let me know! Otherwise there's no point in me continuing. Also, thanks to the anon who reviewed on my previous "chapter" thingy. Made my day :)**

*Sabrina' s POV*

"Where are you off to at such a late hour, 'Brina?" Uncle Jake smirked as he came out of his hiding place of a shadow near the bottom of the stairs. That stupid last step creaked again.

"No where, Uncle Jake. Just... going out for a walk." I replied, trying my best to sound innocent. I could tell it wasn't fooling him.

"At midnight? I don't think so."

"Since when did you become the responsible male role model in this household? I thought that was Dad's job!" I walked past him towards the door, shrugging on my coat at the same time.

"Henry's been a little...preoccupied...lately." Uncle Jake scratched his neck and shook his head. I nodded sadly. Mom and Dad have been having a lot of fights lately, and its taken a toll on Dad especially.

"Yeah... but still! I'll be back in like, an hour! I'll be fine!" I huffed.

"Where will You be going?" Uncle Jake considered. I guess he's buying it after all.

"Uh... probably just down to the pier and back."

"The pier, huh? Why the pier?" Uncle Jake looked skeptical again. He knew that if I could stay away from the Hudson River all the time, I would, because of that incident that involved a wave of evil bunnies chasing after us, which resulted in Daphne, Puck, and I bring dropped into the freezing water in the winter a few years ago.

"I just..." I trailed off. I really had not planned to have Uncle Jake catch me as I was trying to sneak out to find Puck, so I didn't come up with a sufficient story beforehand. Groaning, I looked up at Uncle Jake, only to have him stare down back at me with an even bigger smirk than before.

"Ha. Nice, try, 'Brina. Go back to bed."

"How come Puck gets to stay up? He's been out for awhile!"

"He's over 4,000 years older than you!"

"Well, who's the more mature one? Me or Puck?"

Silence from Uncle Jake.

"See?!"

"But still, 'Brina. He's a fairy with magical abilities, and he's pretty much immortal. He can go wandering off through the town at midnight..._you_, on the other hand..."

"Ugh!" I threw me hands in the air and stomped back up the stairs, putting on a mock show of giving up. I hope Uncle Jake fell for it, because he would get off my case so I could make my great escape some other way. My mind scanned the house for potential break-out routes as I padded down the hallway back to my bedroom (which was now Daphne-free, as of last week. Yay, my own room! Finally!). I immediately thought of that window that me and Daphne tried to escape out of the first night we were here at Granny Relda's house. Perfect.

It took me about only five minutes to tie together my sheets, pillowcases, and towels to make a sturdy rope to lower myself out of the window with. I've had lots of practice with this escape technique from all my years in the foster care system. After tying the end of the makeshift ladder to my bed post, I sighed and stuffed the note that I found in Puck's room into my jacked.

Captain Hook...and Puck? How would they have anything to do with each other?! Puck's never even been to Neverland, to my knowledge...has he? I thought that he would never go there, because of his deep hatred of Peter Pan! I never understood that, either. I've only seen him once, right after we busted my ancestor, Wilhelm, one of the original Brothers Grimm, out of jail and sent him back to the past. But, of what I've read about the flying boy, he seemed like a nice kid. Well, since Puck isn't exactly "nice," maybe that's why. Oh well. I'll just ask him when I find him and chew him out for ditching in the middle of the night to go meet an infamous fairy-tale villain without telling me.

I swiftly swung myself out the window, tightly grasping the rope, and quickly slid down the side of the house until my ratty old converse hit the mossy ground. It was raining outside, and my hair and clothing were instantly soaked. I was chilled to the bone. Wrapping my coat tighter around my body, I muttered to myself.

"I should have brought a heavier jacket." I grumbled as I trudged through the mud, down the driveway, and began the long trek to the pier.

*Puck's POV"

I woke up slowly, my hand immediately going to my head, where I felt a lump in my temple. I opened my eyes slowly, because the light made my migraine headache worse. I stared at my hand, which was now covered in blood from touching my wound. But my head wasn't the only thing in pain. My back was sore too, because of that drop. I closed my eyes again, taking in the light of the pre-sunrise early morning. It must be about 3 am. I tried to roll over an push myself out of the puddle I was lying in, but the effort hurt so much that I could only groan and fall face-first back into the mud.


	6. Chapter 5

**No reviews on the last chapter? Dang. Okay, then. I'll give you guys one more chance, in case you didn't see it or something, considering I updated within hours of each other. Here we go.**

*Puck's POV*

I woke up after about what felt like and hour. I felt slightly better. Not by much, but enough to be able to stand. I walked around woozily, trying to take in my surroundings. I remembered what happened with Hook. I slowly walked away from the water, for fear that I would fall unconscious again, and plummet into the icy water. I thought back to when that happened back when Grimm and Marshmallow had first come here, when she was 12 or so. I had smashed into the barrier when I was carrying Sabrina and Daphne while trying to outfly a bunch of evil bunnies, and we all were dumped into the Hudson River.

Oh, the memories. I brought my hand up to feel my head once again, to feel that the swelling had gone down a bit, and the blood was now drier and sticky. Cool.

Deciding I would be healthy enough to fly back home, I unfurled my wings and floated upwards, drifting around like a drunken butterfly as my wings faltered occasionally and jerked. I decided that I would rather not take the chance of falling to my death as I flew back to the Grimm house. Walking it is, then.

Trudging up the worn footpath up the the main road, I sighed as a clap of thunder sounded over my head, followed almost immediately by buckets of rain pouring down on me. Grumbling, I thought of how Captain Hook had totally screwed me over. Now I have to take up his offer, or he would kill the one I love most.

It's not my mother.

It's not the Old Lady, who took me in.

Not even Marshmallow, who's basically my little sister.

Sad as it is...it's actually Grimm, and at the moment I can't keep her out of my mind. From the moment she came into my life, she's been a pain in the neck...but somehow, it was kind of a good pain. If anything happened to her...

No. I won't let that happen.

I'll take Hook up on his offer; I'll do anything, I don't care; I will do whatever it takes to protect Sabrina from harm's way.

Considering that Hook has probably been spying on me for the past few days so he could sneak the note into by bedroom, he probably has seen my feelings for Sabrina. It's kind of a good thing that she hasn't, though, because I just don't know what to say if she somehow figured it out. I've just got to stand between her and harm's way, before she gets hurt. And by doing that, I'll have to go back to Neverland on some weird evil mission with Hook, the Lost Boys, and... Peter Pan...and...

Tink!

Where'd Tink go?! I felt around in my pockets, until I heard a soft jingle, then saw a glow through my pants pocket. I gently scooped Tinkerbell out, and held her up to eye level, using my other hand as an umbrella to make sure her wings didn't get soggy from the rain.

"Tink! You okay?" Another jingle from the tiny fairy indicated a "Yes." I nodded, and placed her in the breast pocket of my polo, where she could peek her head out of the top to see where we were.

Having made my way up to the sidewalk alongside Main Street, I turned my direction to that of the house. I didn't really have a plan of what to do to cover up my meeting with Hook once I got there. I could make any old excuse for being out at what was now probably 2am, but for the knot and blood on my head? I don't know what I'll do.

I stuck my hands in my pockets, ducked my head down, and stared at my feet as they dragged through puddles on the sidewalk as I made the thirty-minute trek out of town proper, and into the country side to the Grimm's house. I looked at me shirt pocket occasionally to check on Tink.

About half way to the Old Lady's house, I bumped into Grimm unexpected.

Uh-oh.

I hadn't seen anyone else besides Hook or Tink all night. Ferryport Landing is a sleepy town.

"Puck! There you are! I- _what happened to your head?!_ PUCK! Are you alright?! Lemme see!"

I jerked my head away from her caring hands, only to make it throb even more. The pain worsened, and I leaned my back up against the nearby diner and slid down to the sidewalk, right into a puddle.

"Puck? _Puck?!_"

I closed my eyes, and Sabrina's face faded from view.


End file.
